


Angel and the She-Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Past Abuse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, SAM WILSON CAPTAIN AMERICA, Shyness, Slow Build, bad previous life, i also dont know how many other previous avengers are gonna be in it, i dont know what other tags to put so there, mostly sam wilson and bucky, random shit, shy!OC, shy!reader, starts out kinda angst but gradually gets happier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leigh's life growing up had been nothing short of emotionally and physically taxing. She was known for being a daydreamer, always with her mind elsewhere besides what was right in front of her. The young adult never really liked the life she had been dealt, and had been given severe emotional trauma because of it. Until one day, there came a chance for her to escape the boring and stale life she led thus far- without a second thought, she takes the plunge, barely regretting her actions after showing up in a world far different from her own. Not to mention she somehow aged 4 years older and developed her own abnormal super powers.She just hopes that all of this won't turn out to be a mistake in the end.





	Angel and the She-Wolf

Things like superhuman abilities have always and will always be looked at as a work of fiction. Because that’s exactly what it was, purely fictional. At least in the world that I grew up in, people couldn’t transform into animals or grow a pair of wings and take flight into the cloudy sky with no hesitation. There was just absolutely no possibility of that being physically and humanly possible.

Yet, a small part of me, a super-tiny part of my being, wanted to believe things like that could exist. I had always been a dreamer, and whether that be my eventual downfall or not, it was a truth that I couldn’t escape from. I always had the idea in my head that maybe I could, one day, become someone special. One thing I wanted more than anything in the world, was to fly through the sky, to feel the refreshing wind on a hot summer day, to the biting cold on a winter night. To be level with those of the clouds, to be able to reach out and nearly touch the stars littering the night sky. Most of all, I wanted to escape from what I thought of as my own personal hell.

Life was tedious and boring, and undoubtedly took a toll on my withered mind. I supposed I was dealt a bad hand in life; things like man-made suits of iron flying around on propelled jets, or big, green mutant men surely did not exist in this universe. I was given unforgiving guardians, one of which was strict and cross with my very existence it seemed. To be fair, if I had to think really hard about it, I could conclude that I wasn’t made for this world at all. I should have been able to experience so much more in life, even beyond those of my own wildest dreams. I wanted to cross the line between what was once thought of as fake, to the harsh reality I used to reside. Finding a way to cross that line to the other side, would be nothing short of a blessing.

Except as I got older, those dreams began to fade, and nothing but grief took its place. Gone were the days where I stayed up at night, thinking about all the things that could be. Every day became more of a struggle, even getting out of bed was one of my hardest tasks. I was losing faith, both in my ideologies and my own will to continue.

There came a day that started off so normal but began to steadily worsen. There had been an argument, resulting in me feeling the need to hide away. The only thing I knew what to do, at the time, was to take my car and drive somewhere that wasn’t home. Home wasn’t safe for me, not really.

There was a park, filled with nothing but luscious, green grass. I remembered sitting on the dewy surface, not even minding the wetness seeping into my shorts. I was donning nothing but pajamas, with a tank top that was extremely tight on my chubby form. Thankfully, there wasn’t a soul in sight. Just me, sobbing to my hearts content under a gorgeous full moon. I might have taken the time to admire it more, if it weren’t for the odd shapes beginning to form in the distance.

A pause. And then a beaming light.

My eyes were having a hard time adjusting, tears still clouding my vision. It was glowing, a few yards away from my current position, hovering ominously above the grass. If there was a way to describe it, it was like a mirror seeing into another existence.

I was petrified, I had seen nothing like it before. There was the need to run towards it, to investigate, the curiosity and adventure seeking part of me craved to do so. But another, more sane and timid part, wanted to stand up and run back to my car in fright. I could recall so many times in my life where I chose to back down, to give up and to run away.

I began making my way towards it. The sputtering and flickering noises of the abnormality were pounding in my ears, steadily gaining volume. Looking at it from the front, the only thing visible were a wad of colors, all mushed together and forming continuously different patterns. It was confusing, but at the same time utterly entrancing. Just for a moment I let my mind wander to the more creative part of my brain, trying to figure out all the amazing things that could be hidden through the crack. Forgetting my torment, even if for a brief period of time.

To this day, I didn’t consider it a mistake when I foolishly began reaching out to the portal, my fingertips barely making contact with the wiggly surface.

The only hard part about it all, was the flips and turns of my stomach as I shot through the hole, mind going blank and body feeling strangely numb. There was no screaming or crying, but there was a huge shock factor that sparked from it all.

After a while, my eyes closed, and they didn’t open again until the 4th year.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is literally my first fanfiction that i have attempted to post on this forsaken website. i have absolutely no idea where the hell i'm going with this; a majority of the stuff is gonna be made up on the spot because i'm lazy and don't really care too much if this turns out to be a huge flop; i just wanted to write some junk and have fun while doing it. 
> 
> a few things to take note of: this does take place post endgame. i have no idea what the hell happens after endgame, which is why i thought it would be a good slate for me to start off with. i can kinda branch out and do my own stuff. all i really know is that sam becomes captain america, which is gonna be pretty epic. this will be far from canon, so plz dont punch me. i also haven't watched all the marvel movies, so excuse me if some of my reasoning is a bit wonky or incorrect. i'll certainly try my best. the main person im worried about getting factually correct would be bucky, as he's gonna be the main boo in this lil story. theres also gonna be some side romance between spiderman and another oc (peter is gonna be 18+ in this story, for obvious reasons,,, we cant go to jail fellas)
> 
> but yeah, i think that's all i have to say. pce homies


End file.
